


What do you do with a Drunken Speedster?

by MeteoraWrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackouts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Barry Allen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hangover, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Queen (The Band), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Barry wakes up on the Wave Rider after a epic drunken night of time travel and shenanigan that he doesn’t remember. Lucky for him Len is there to fill in the missing pieces.





	What do you do with a Drunken Speedster?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Coldflash fic, so I hope I did an alright job!
> 
> Also! This was inspired by [This Awesome Gifset](http://all-decay.tumblr.com/post/179184795324/i-will-never-drink-again) made by All-Decay on Tumblr. Go check it out.

Barry awoke with a pained groan. Everything hurt. His head. His body. He felt like he’d been hit by a bus and then left in the Sahara Desert to bake for a few days. His mouth was cottony and his throat dry as he tried to remember what he could possibly have done to bring on such an intense hangover. He hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t in his own bed or that the blankets and mattress felt wrong.

“Finally awake, Scarlet?” A smooth voice said, slightly amplified like the person speaking was in a large empty room.

Barry opened his eyes and took in the sight before him. He was on his side, on a cot, in one of the holding cells of the Wave Rider. Leonard Snart leaning against one of the glass walls and looking far too smug as Barry sat up and turned his head far too fast for his hangover to allow, making him dizzy enough to fall off the cot and land on his ass gracelessly.

“Len? What the hell? How did I get here?” Barry asked as he pushed himself back up onto the cot and let himself settle with his back to the wall.

“Well, let’s start from the beginning, shall we? Apparently, Ms. Snow came up with some new formula of speedster friendly alcohol; a formula which you decided to test out last night. And by test out I mean you drank the equivalent of enough alcohol to send a rocket to the moon and back.” Len explained, smirk growing as he watched Barry’s face go from a grimace to a look of surprise. “After leaving your friends for the evening you decided to go for a little run and ended up back in 1985.”

Barry closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan and possibly throw up as he pulled his knees up and rested his aching head in one hand. “I’m guessing I did something stupid and the Legends had to come find me and fix things?” he said, making a mental note to tell Caitlin never to make him alcohol ever again.

“Actually, you called us once you got here and invited us to Live Aid. Said you wanted to see Queen perform, but didn’t think you should try to run across the ocean while inebriated.” Len said with a chuckle, that made Barry crack his eyes open again and look at the older man with a small smile of his own.

“Seriously? I can’t believe I don’t remember any of that...” Barry bemoaned. Of course, the one time he does something from his never-gonna-happen-meta-power-bucket-list, and he doesn’t remember.

“Who knew our very own Barry Allen couldn’t resist seeing Freddie Mercury and asking for his autograph like a star struck school boy. It was adorable.” Len teased, watching Barry curl in on himself and rub at his aching head.

“That’s not all that happened.” Gideon chimed in, making Barry wince as her voice reverberated loudly in the holding cell.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What happened to me last night?” He asked with a sigh, expecting Gideon to be the one to give him the full story.

“You thought you developed magic powers and could talk to squirrels.” Len said in all seriousness, making Barry open his eyes and give him a dead stare of disbelief. When Len’s own stare didn’t falter, Barry closed his eyes again and sighed.

“Kind of glad I don’t remember any of that.” He conceded after a beat. 

“It’s okay, I got it all on video.” Len said lightly before pushing off the wall and going around to unlock the cell doors. “Sorry about locking you in here by the way. You kept getting out of bed and speeding around the ship looking for more squirrels and pop-tarts. Tricking you into the cell was the only way we could make sure you didn’t speed off before you sobered up.”

Barry groaned and closed his eyes again, because of course Len would get video of him drunk out of his mind trying to talk to squirrels. And of course he’d go looking for his favorite drunk snack instead of cooperating with the Legends. “I’m surprised you guys didn’t dump me back in my own time after you caught me.” 

“If we did that, I wouldn’t be able to show you this.” Len said, suddenly sitting on the cot beside Barry and pulling him in so he was tucked against Len’s side with his head on the older mans shoulder. He pushed a glass of water into Barry’s hands and made him drink half of it before taking it back and speaking. “Gideon, play the recording, please.”

“As you wish, Mr. Snart.” Gideon said before a holographic screen popped up in front of them, images beginning to play from the night before.

Barry appeared on the screen, dressed in the same flannel and t-shirt he wore now. He was smiling like a fool and his hair was wind swept from where he had just sped both himself and Leonard back stage into the band and crew only area once Queen had finished their set. 

“Len those glasses look ridiculous. Where did you even get them.” Video Barry said, reaching up and fidgeting with whatever was recording him, the glasses in question apparently.

“The future, now stop it.” Len said, his arm coming into view as he pointed behind Barry to where Freddie and the rest of Queen were walking towards their trailer. “Go on, Barry, before you miss your chance.”

Barry went wide eyed before spinning around and sprinting off, leaving Len by the massive stadium doors to watch from a distance.

Video Barry traded some words with the band, actually talking to them a few minutes before looking back to Len, smiling sweetly, and then holding out something for them to sign. Len was just far enough away that the raging sounds from the stadium made him and the recording device unable to pick up the words being traded.

A moment later the band had all signed whatever Barry was stuffing into his pocket and Barry came sprinting back, a dreamy look on his face as he pulled Len forward into what looked like it must have been a pretty good kiss before pulling back and beaming a brilliant smile. In the background Freddie Mercury watched them a moment with a smile before entering the trailer he shared with the rest of the band.

“Alright, Scarlet, you got your autograph, now it’s time to go back to the Wave Rider.... But first, I’m curious, what did you say to them?” Video Len asked, sounding a bit breathy and very amused.

“I told them the truth. That they were amazing out there just now and that I’ve been listening to their music for years and that Freddie inspired me to embrace who I am and let myself love who I love. Then I thanked them for their music and asked for their autographs on the setlist I picked up.” Barry said, looking over his shoulder to grin in the direction of the bands trailer.

Len chuckled. “You stole a set list? How very rogue of you.” He teased as he stepped back and took Barry’s hand in his own, clear in the cameras view as Len looked down at where Barry had linked their fingers together without hesitation before looking up at the speedsters face.

“It was in the trash. So, totally not the same thing as stealing.” Barry pointed out with a pout. “Can we go hit the food stands out in the park before we go back to the ship, I’m hungry.” 

Video Len’s head moved in a way that meant he must have rolled his eyes. “Fine, but that’s the last stop. Mick and the others are already headed back to the ship.”

A moment later the hologram cut out and Gideon piped in. “I took the liberty of deleting the video of the squirrel incident, Mr. Allen.”

Len let out an irritated groan at that. “Gideon, you traitor!”

“Thank you, Gideon!” Barry said loudly despite the pain it caused in his head. He turned in Len’s embrace, bringing his gaze level with Len’s as he spoke next. “And thank you for that. It couldn’t have been easy dealing with a drunken speedster all night.” he said before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Len’s lips.

Len gave a happy little hum, letting Barry kiss him then move back to snuggle into Len’s side with his head on his shoulder. “Oh, it wasn’t all that bad. I got to see one of the greatest concerts in all of history. And I got to help you cross off an item from that ridiculous bucket list of yours.” Len said, placing a kiss on Barry’s forehead. “Now come on, you need a shower and we both need to get some of the pancakes Mick is making for us in the galley, before the others wake up and find out he can cook.”

Barry perked up at the mention of food. “That sounds like the best plan ever. I’ll meet you there.” Barry said before quickly kissing Len’s cheek and flashing out of there.

Len rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his lips as he made his way out of the holding cell and down towards where he knew breakfast, his best friend and his boyfriend would be waiting for him when he got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
